


Что общего у нюхля и пожарного автомобиля

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, mentioned!Harry Potter, mentioned!Hermione Granger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Собирать ребенка в школу — всегда вызов, в магическую школу — челлендж, а когда отец этого ребенка магл — долбаное приключение.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Что общего у нюхля и пожарного автомобиля

Шум платформы девять и три четверти обрушивается на каждого, кто проходит через барьер, — резко, бескомпромиссно. Первого сентября на платформе сплошная суета, слезы родителей, смешки детей, скрип тележек с багажом и уханье сов. Оказаться здесь впервые — что-то особенное для каждого студента Хогвартса, и это Эван Бакли помнит по себе. Он помнит, как дрожали коленки, как страшно было отпустить руку старшей сестры, которая и провела его через барьер на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. 

Он помнит, каким маленьким и потерянным себя чувствовал. Как панически билось сердце, как потели ладони и дрожали руки, потому что, ну, а вдруг именно ему здесь не найдется места? Вдруг он не заведет друзей? Вдруг...

Бак прекрасно помнит все это, а потом бросает взгляд на Кристофера — улыбающегося, дрожащего от предвкушения, — и думает, что у него все будет совсем по-другому. И что оказаться на этой платформе спустя годы, провожая в Хогвартс мальчишку, ставшего ему сыном, — нечто совершенно особенное. Волнительное. 

— Мы точно должны это делать? — доносится до Бака голос Эдди, и он вздрагивает, выныривая из своих сумбурных мыслей, оборачивается, улыбается как можно более уверенно:

— Все будет в порядке. Это всего лишь школа, Эдс.

Эдди не выглядит убежденным. Он в панике, и это очевидно по его напряженным плечам, по кулакам, которые то сжимаются, то разжимаются, по его губам, которые Эдди облизывает слишком часто. Эдди переводит встревоженный взгляд с Кристофера на Бака и обратно. Бак думает, что Эдди — хороший отец, что его волнение — самое прекрасное, что есть в мире. Потому что родители Бака ни разу не провожали его в школу. Потому что они волновались за него, только когда это было необходимо. 

Эдди не такой, и Кристоферу так повезло, что Бак надеется: Кристофер никогда не узнает, что бывает совсем иначе. 

— Я попаду в Хаффлпафф, как и ты, Бак, — говорит Кристофер, оборачиваясь к ним, и улыбается так, как умеет только он — широко, искренне, как будто всем своим существом. 

Эдди смеется немного нервно, но все же. Он улыбается, присаживаясь перед сыном, смотрит ему в глаза и ерошит волосы — Кристофер даже не отстраняется, как делал бы любой одиннадцатилетка на его месте. 

— Все будет отлично, пап, — обещает Кристофер, и Бак на какое-то мгновение думает, что сейчас он — лишний, но развить эту мысль ему мешают оба: Кристофер вскидывает на него голову, смотрит, щурясь сквозь стекла очков, прямо в глаза, а Эдди ловит руку Бака в свою и на секунду сжимает. — Все будет хорошо, Бак, — добавляет Кристофер, и Бак едва может держать себя в руках, потому что этот мальчишка из него веревки вьет. Как, впрочем, и его отец, который все еще держит его руку в своей и смотрит так, будто Бак — лучшее, что случилось в жизни обоих Диасов в последние несколько лет. 

— Я знаю, приятель, — говорит Бак. — И любой факультет будет чертовски счастлив получить такого парня, как ты.

Кристофер смеется.

Бак думает, что отец и сын Диасы — лучшее, что случилось с ним за всю его жизнь.

...Бак впервые видит их мельком, во время выезда на аварию перед зданием Британского музея. Сперва он замечает мальчишку — светловолосого, кудрявого, в ярких красных очках. Запоминает Бак почему-то именно это, и в ту их встречу едва ли обращает внимание на костыли, на которые вынужден опираться мальчишка. То ли потому, что пацан выглядит таким беззаботным, то ли потому, что Бак сразу понимает: он особенный, но вовсе не из-за проблем со здоровьем. 

Мальчишка смеется, показывая на что-то под крышей музея. Он выглядит таким счастливым, что сердце Бака пропускает удар, потому что — черт — авария прямо у мальчишки за спиной, и Бак не хочет видеть, как улыбка исчезает с лица этого ребенка. 

— Бак, поспеши, — окликает его Бобби, уже направляясь к намотавшейся на столб машине в компании Хен и Чима. Бак мотает головой, отворачиваясь, и только краем глаза видит, что мальчишка, оказывается, не один — на колени перед ним опускается мужчина в слишком легкой для лета в Англии куртке. 

Бак каким-то шестым чувством понимает, что мальчишка в безопасности, и больше в его сторону не смотрит: у него есть работа, которую нужно сделать, и женщина на водительском месте, которую нужно вытащить из груды искореженного металла, чтобы Чим и Хен смогли ей помочь. И Бак хорош в своей работе — правда, хорош. В том числе потому, что он может не думать ни о ком другом, кроме как о человеке в беде. 

Так что о мальчишке у Британского музея Бак вспоминает только вечером, когда его смена заканчивается. Он переодевается в простые джинсы и футболку, застегивает под горло спортивную куртку и с тоской смотрит в сторону улицы — моросит дождь, и Баку не стоит удивляться, это же Англия. Но почему-то раздражающая морось вызывает глухую тоску, и вот тогда Бак и вспоминает улыбчивого мальчишку, который так хотел показать что-то своему отцу, что даже не заметил аварии за спиной. 

От этого воспоминания на душе теплеет, и Бак, вздохнув, ищет на дне сумки волшебную палочку. Потому что будь он проклят, но без водоотталкивающих заклинаний в Лондоне иногда можно умереть. Бак способен скрыть сухую одежду перед маглами, так что...

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется у Бака Бобби, появляясь рядом, как всегда, бесшумно. 

Бак отрывисто кивает:

— Все путем, кэп. 

— Ты сегодня сам не свой, Бак, — замечает Бобби и хмурится, скрещивая руки на груди. — Точно ничего не случилось?

— Если что-то случится, ты узнаешь первым, обещаю, — хмыкает Бак и, оглядевшись, набрасывает на себя заклинание. Бобби смотрит насмешливо, но для вида напоминает:

— Никакой магии в части, Бакару. Это все еще магловская часть, а Статут никто не отменял. 

— Да-да, конечно, — Бак закатывает глаза и неловко машет ему рукой. — Я ушел.

— До четверга, — прощается с ним Бобби, и Бак выходит под хмурый дождь. 

Обычно он ездит на работу на своем джипе, но позавчера отдал машину на техосмотр и не успел забрать. Так что Бака ждет чертовски долгая дорога домой на метро, потому что аппарацию он не любит, а возле лофта, который снимает, нет ни единого рабочего камина — минусы жизни в магловской части Лондона. 

Бак спускается по первому эскалатору, проходит по переходу и снова оказывается на эскалаторе. На станции не так много людей, несмотря на то что неподалеку вокзал, — смена в кои-то веки кончилась не в час пик, и Бак позволяет себе устало упасть на узкую низкую скамейку в ожидании поезда в направлении «Коллерс Вуд». Вообще Бак живет ближе к «Уимблдону», но порой проще дойти до дома пешком, чем издеваться над собой пересадками — а чтобы доехать до «Уимблдона» с «Юстона», нужно выдержать крайне ужасный переход на «Эмбанкмент». 

Бак отстраненно думает, что у легендарного директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора, у которого, по слухам, был шрам в виде схемы лондонского метро, проблем с пересадками не было. Бак же, пусть и не первый год живет в магловском мире, теряется в этих бесконечных переходах. И, может, чересчур отвлекается на музыкантов.

Его поезд прибывает на «Юстон» спустя пять минут, и Бак с трудом заставляет себя подняться — он чувствует такую усталость, что почти готов забить на тошноту от аппарации, лишь бы быстрее оказаться в постели. По крайней мере, у него есть минимум минут сорок, чтобы вздремнуть в вагоне. 

Бак держит эту мысль в голове, когда садится на свободное место в стороне от входа в вагон. Его место — самое крайнее, так что Бак с наслаждением вытягивает ноги, чувствуя, как тяжелая усталость отступает. Он прикрывает глаза — всего на мгновение, честно, — а когда открывает, то удивленно моргает.

Потому что на сиденье напротив — тот самый мальчишка, которого Бак видел днем у Британского музея. Мальчишка сидит, привалившись плечом к тому самому мужчине в слишком легкой куртке, цепляется рукой за прислоненные друг к другу костыли и, очевидно, спит — глаза закрыты, а рот, напротив, забавно приоткрыт. Бак улыбается и ловит на себе взгляд отца мальчишки — пассивно-агрессивный, жесткий, как будто мужчина привык защищать и бить наперед. 

Бак думает, что мужчина чертовски привлекателен: смуглая кожа, мужественные, но неуловимо мягкие черты лица, выразительные карие глаза, а еще есть что-то особенное в том, как бережно он приобнимает сына за плечи. Бак запоздало понимает, что пялится, и несколько раз моргает, пытаясь проснуться и — Мерлин — прекратить быть криповым незнакомцем, который таращится на людей в метро. 

— Он супермилый парень, — произносит Бак прежде, чем успевает себя остановить, и замирает, глядя в удивленное лицо мужчины напротив, потому что, ну, он бы на его месте уже звонил в полицию.

— Знаю, — отвечает вместо этого мужчина и склоняет голову набок, пристально глядя Баку в лицо. — Мы... мне кажется, я где-то тебя видел. 

Бак думает, что был бы не против, окажись это неловким подкатом, но мужчина выглядит так, будто действительно имеет в виду то, что говорит. Так что Бак подбирается, устраиваясь на сиденье удобнее и предупредительно отодвигая ноги от костылей мальчишки, и объясняет с неуверенной улыбкой:

— Я пожарный. Видел вас сегодня у Британского музея. Ты... ты хорошо его отвлек. 

— А ты хорошо сделал свою работу, — кивает в ответ мужчина и, поколебавшись, протягивает руку: — Эдди. А этот сонный Супермен — Крис. 

Бак подается вперед, пожимая чужую теплую ладонь, и представляется, почему-то нервничая:

— Бак. Эван вообще-то, но все зовут меня Бак.

И если бы Бак тогда знал, что спустя несколько месяцев будет вместе с Эдди провожать Кристофера в Хогвартс, он едва бы в это поверил.

На следующий день у Бака выходной, и он помогает в Лондонском зоопарке своему соседу по квартире Тедди. Тедди — очаровательный придурок, с которым Бак наверняка подружился бы в Хогвартсе, учись они в одно время. Тедди выпустился шесть лет назад, но все еще носит хаффлпаффский шарф в непогоду. В будни он работает в Лондонском зоопарке, ухаживая за енотами, а выходные проводит в магическом питомнике в Эссексе. Бак шутит, что Тедди не дают покоя лавры Ньюта Скамандера, но Тедди только отмахивается, прячет лицо за копной синих волос (или розовых, если он в соответствующем настроении) и предлагает Баку подержать енота с нелепым именем Киса, пока делает ему перевязку. 

Енот Киса наконец-то идет на поправку, и помощь Бака в итоге почти не нужна. Так что Тедди обещает найти Бака после того, как проведет экскурсию для группы восторженных восьмилеток.

Вот тогда-то Бак и вспоминает случайных знакомых из метро. Погода на удивление хорошая, даже солнце пробивается сквозь тучи, и Бак думает, что Кристоферу с его любопытством понравилось бы в Лондонском зоопарке. Он жалеет, что не взял у Эдди номер — было бы мило позвать их обоих прогуляться. Бак даже мог бы побыть экскурсоводом, пусть Тедди и говорит, что он помнит слишком странные факты о животных. 

Глупо, что Бак вообще об этом думает. Они едва перебросились парой фраз, пока ехали в метро, — Эдди и Кристоферу нужно было выходить на «Чаринг Кросс». Бак всего-то и успел, что послушать рассказ вынырнувшего из дремы Кристофера про мумий, которых он видел в Британском музее. Да услышать мягкое «Увидимся» от Эдди. 

Но что-то в этих двоих Бака зацепило. И ему жаль, что они едва ли еще увидятся — оба явно не местные, наверняка туристы, раз ходили в Британский музей. С этими мыслями Бак ходит по аллеям зоопарка до тех пор, пока ему не звонит Тедди и не говорит, что еноты по нему соскучились. 

Бак не верит в судьбу — точно так же, как и в пророчества. Прорицания в Хогвартсе были самым его нелюбимым предметом, и прогуливал он его чаще нумерологии, за что регулярно получал выговоры от Мэдди; родителям она, впрочем, не говорила. Так что Бак во все это не верит, но совершенно не представляет, как еще — если не судьбой — объяснить, что он все-таки снова встречает Эдди и Криса. Правда, сперва только Эдди, но не где-то — а в своей собственной пожарной части в четверг. И на Эдди форменная футболка с эмблемой пожарной службы Лондона. Хотя футболка появляется не сразу, потому что тот переодевается, когда Бак появляется в дверях. Бак ни в коем случае не жалуется, просто прилагает усилия, чтобы не пялиться слишком откровенно.

— Кажется, я потерял свою страницу в календаре, — роняет Бак вместо того, чтобы обозначить присутствие деликатным покашливанием, как сделала бы Мэдди, или обычным «Привет», которое использовал бы любой нормальный человек. 

Эдди оборачивается, поправляя футболку, и смотрит на него с удивлением. Бак чувствует себя нелепо и прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не ляпнуть еще чего-то смущающего, но Эдди хмыкает, окидывая Бака изучающим взглядом, и говорит: 

— Я должен был догадаться, что Бак, о котором меня предупреждали, — это ты. 

Бак надеется, что его скулы не так уж заметно краснеют.

— Если тебе рассказали, как я угнал пожарную машину...

— Не верить? — насмешливым тоном уточняет Эдди.

— Хотел бы я сказать «да», — улыбается Бак, и Эдди усмехается ему в ответ.

Бак хочет сказать тысячу вещей, спросить, как дела у Кристофера, но Бобби зовет их наверх, и первый день Эдди в части — явно не лучший момент, чтобы нарушать субординацию. Так что Эдди снова говорит это «Увидимся» и уходит, а Баку требуется лишняя минута, чтобы настроиться на рабочий режим. 

К концу дня, где-то между эвакуацией людей из здания Юстонского вокзала из-за звонка о бомбе — ложного, к счастью, — и передышкой в части с приготовленным Бобби карри, Бак понимает, что пропал: потому что он едва может отвести от Эдди взгляд. И это, кажется, замечают все — от Бобби и Хен до самого Эдди. 

Бак думает, что это катастрофа. Что по этому поводу думает Бобби, который бросает на Бака весь день подозрительные взгляды, он может только догадываться. Бобби явно собирается с ним поговорить — толкнуть одну из своих речей о том, как важна эта команда и доверие и как важно Баку снова не наделать глупостей. Бак знает все это сам, ради Мерлина, он же не идиот. Так что. когда Бобби в конце смены бросает на Бака взгляд «Нужно поговорить», он готов к чему угодно. 

Вот только не к тому, что рядом появится Эдди и с беззаботным видом поинтересуется у Бобби:

— Не против, если я украду его, кэп? 

Бобби переводит взгляд с Бака на Эдди и, поколебавшись, кивает:

— Главное, не забывайте, что у вас обоих завтра сутки. 

— Такое забудешь, — закатывает глаза Бак и идет следом за Эдди — тот ведет его на парковку, где стоит нечто монстроузное и едва ли пригодное для езды по Лондону. Да Бак даже в своем джипе чувствует себя порой не в своей тарелке в чинном потоке машин где-нибудь в районе Уоррен-стрит. 

Конечно, Эдди подходит именно к этой монструозной тачке. 

— Слышал, у тебя машина в ремонте, — замечает Эдди и кивает в сторону двери с пассажирской стороны. — Давай подвезу. Ты выглядел не очень счастливым от перспективы тащиться до дома в метро.

— Это довольно далеко, — роняет Бак, но от предложения не отказывается. — Я снимаю жилье около Уимблдона. 

Эдди присвистывает, но уверяет:

— Ерунда. Ты ухитрился очаровать моего ребенка за пятнадцать минут настолько, что он отчитает меня, если узнает, что я позволил тебе снова ехать домой в метро после двенадцатичасовой смены.

— А после суток что, пригласишь меня на завтрак? — усмехается Бак, мысленно отвешивая себе затрещину. 

— Посмотрим, — подмигивает ему Эдди, и Бак не может отделаться от ощущения, что на завтрак его все-таки позовут.

***

Впоследствии Бака зовут не только на завтраки, но и на ужины, обеды, на ночи кино, потому что Эдди каждый раз удивляется, что Бак не понимает отсылки даже к недавним «Мстителям», а Кристоферу нравится смотреть с ним мультики и подпевать Мигелю из «Тайны Коко» или Эльзе в «Холодном сердце». Бак просто неприлично очарован этим мальчишкой и еще более неприлично — его отцом. Потому что Эдди был на войне (а Бак помнит, что такое война, пусть и был ребенком, когда Волдеморт захватил власть в Министерстве магии), потому что Эдди потерял жену — дважды, но справился с этим, и, конечно, потому что Эдди — потрясающий отец. Бак может только догадываться, как это — жить в атмосфере заботы и поддержки, которой Эдди окружает Кристофера, и он по-настоящему покорен.

Бак проводит с Эдди и Кристофером чертовски много времени — достаточно, чтобы Бобби уже дважды говорил с ним о том, что обычно мешать личную жизнь с работой опасно, но он готов дать Баку и Эдди шанс. Бак оба раза пытался его заверить, что ничего такого нет, и они просто друзья, на что Бобби — тоже оба раза — кивал с понимающей улыбкой и добавлял: «Я вас не тороплю, Бак». 

Последний такой разговор происходит спустя полтора месяца их совместной работы. Эдди на сутках, так что Бак впервые за несколько недель идет в пятницу вечером домой. Он мечтает только о том, чтобы окружающие перестали намекать на то, что Бак должен вытащить голову из задницы и сделать шаг вперед, потому что какого черта — это как минимум не их дело. Бак думает, что хотя бы дома ничего подобного не будет — Бак может рассчитывать на Тедди, который еще ни разу даже не шутил на этот счет, в отличие от Хен и Чимни (Бак готов поспорить, что они сделали ставки). 

Вот только Бак заходит домой и поначалу думает, что ошибся дверью: потому что в обычно тихом лофте шумно настолько, насколько вообще возможно в одиннадцать вечера. Первый, на кого натыкается взгляд Бака, — не кто-то, а чертов Гарри Поттер, который как-то очень по-хозяйски колдует у плиты. Он готовит что-то тайское, насколько Бак может судить по запаху, посуде и яйцам, которые разбиваются над воком по мановению палочки. Тедди неподалеку — он сидит на столешнице с бутылкой сливочного пива в руках и, кажется, на середине какой-то истории, которую рассказывает хохочущим Альбусу и Джеймсу. С этой частью семьи Тедди Бак знаком: они помогали Тедди с переездом три года назад. Баку тогда пришлось пережить тревожное осознание того факта, что он вляпался в сожительство с крестником главы Аврората. Но Гарри оказался довольно простым человеком, а его жена пару раз передавала Баку вкуснейшие котлокексы на Рождество. Альбус и Джеймс же довольно часто появлялись в лофте во время каникул — и надирали Баку зад в «ГТА» и «Мортал Комбат» вместе с Тедди. Бак всякий раз изумлялся, какого черта — это он, в конце концов, живет среди маглов и их игрушек уже больше десяти лет. 

Кого Бак не знает, так это ослепительно красивую девицу — она, кажется, немногим младше Тедди, у нее правильные черты лица, выразительные глаза и светлые волосы, волной стекающие по плечам. Пару лет назад Бак попробовал бы за ней приударить, если это, конечно, не та самая Виктуар, которая разбила Тедди сердце несколько лет назад. 

Девушка кажется не очень вовлеченной в разговор и, наверное, поэтому она первая и замечает Бака — приветливо машет ему, улыбается и убирает прядь волос за ухо небрежным жестом. Бак роняет неловкое приветствие, которое едва не тонет в чужом разговоре. Но Тедди его замечает и удивленно вскидывает брови. 

— Хэй, Бак, я должен был предупредить, прости, — Тедди смущенно треплет волосы, которые плавно меняют цвет с синего на мятный, и добавляет: — Но ты же обычно в пятницу у своего парня.

Бак издаёт нервный смешок, пожимая руку отвернувшемуся от плиты Гарри.

— Почему я должен всем объяснять, что мы не встречаемся? 

— Без обид, Бак, но даже я уже слышал об этом парне — Эдди, да? — Гарри хмыкает, и Бак бросает укоризненный взгляд на Тедди. Тот даже не пытается выглядеть виноватым, а Альбус — как будто Баку было мало — замечает:

— И он горяч, ну, для чувака его возраста. 

Джеймс закатывает глаза, пихая брата локтем в бок, а Гарри смотрит на младшего сына с тревогой во взгляде. Альбус раздраженно дергает острым плечом и объясняет:

— Мне было интересно, на кого запал Бак, и я нашел его в инстаграме. 

— Мелкий сталкер, — фыркает Джеймс, пытаясь выглядеть серьезно — как-никак в этом году он заканчивает Хогвартс. Но по его подрагивающей улыбке Бак догадывается, что тот тоже сталкерил. 

— Это жутко, — информирует он младших Поттеров и бросает вопросительный взгляд на девушку. Тедди хмыкает:

— Бак, познакомься, это Виктуар. Она...

— Вернулась сегодня из Франции, — договаривает за него Виктуар. — Соскучилась по семье, знаешь, как это бывает.

Бак едва ли это знает, но кивает, бросая на Тедди встревоженный взгляд. Тот выглядит в целом спокойным, но у Бака есть определенные сомнения: начать с того, что обычно Тедди хорошо контролирует свою склонность к метаморфизму, а сейчас его волосы меняют цвет уже в третий раз — и это только при Баке. Да и компания из сразу трех Поттеров явно неспроста.

— Я не помешаю? — уточняет Бак и зарабатывает удивленный взгляд от Тедди:

— Ты здесь живешь, как ты можешь помешать? 

— У нас почти готов ужин, — информирует Гарри, и Бак смеется, когда оба младших Поттера синхронно вздыхают и бросают голодные взгляды на плиту. 

— Помогу накрыть на стол, — говорит Бак, и, пока он расставляет тарелки на столе, Альбус вздыхает:

— Тедди, ты должен отбить его у этого Эдди. Серьезно, или это сделаю я, когда закончу Хогвартс. 

— Да не встречаюсь я с ним, — ворчит Бак, а Виктуар хмыкает:

— Едва ли у вас обоих есть шансы, Ал. 

Она вызывает у Бака очень противоречивые чувства, но с ее заключением он не может поспорить — пусть он в самом деле не встречается с Эдди Диасом, едва ли Бак сможет заинтересоваться кем-то другим. 

Поттеры и Виктуар уходят спустя три часа, и как только за ними закрывается дверь, Тедди выглядит так, будто сейчас развалится на части. Бак знает довольно много о нездоровых отношениях — к несчастью, слишком много — и он уверен, что у Тедди и Виктуар были именно они. Тедди умеет держать лицо, но Бак способен замечать детали. 

— Поверить не могу, что она просто... вернулась, как будто ничего не произошло, — говорит Тедди и бросает на Бака расстроенный взгляд. 

— Она надолго? — с сочувствием в голосе спрашивает Бак, наблюдая, как хаотично Тедди бродит по лофту, подбирая какие-то вещи и перекладывая их с места на место. Тедди определенно склонен к легкой форме ОКР, потому что подобное происходит всякий раз, когда он в раздрае. 

— Сказала, что не заказывала обратный портключ. Она вроде как... чуть не вышла замуж за какого-то парня. И бросила его у алтаря. Снова. 

Ох. Вот об этом Бак не догадывался. Он считал, что она просто отвергла предложение Тедди. 

— Ты будешь в порядке? 

— Да, думаю, просто... Это было неожиданно. — Тедди замирает с пустой кошачьей переноской в руках и хмурит лоб. — И у меня есть проблемы побольше, чем возвращение Виктуар, — резюмирует он, оглядывая лофт растерянным взглядом. 

— Ты притащил домой кошку, и она сбежала? — уточняет Бак, тоже озираясь, но Тедди фыркает:

— Хуже. У меня сбежал нюхль.

— О Мерлин. 

Они разыскивают нюхля и переворачивают вверх дном весь лофт — так что в конце концов он выглядит так, будто здесь прошел небольшой локальный ураган. Нюхля в итоге находит Бак — тот буквально попадается ему в руки, пытаясь стащить часы. Нюхль совсем крошка — он нелепо перебирает лапами, пока Бак бережно держит его поперек живота, дергает носом и издает смешные булькающие и свистящие звуки. 

Тедди бросает на нюхля очень виноватый взгляд. И Бак его понимает: потому что потерять такого кроху — невероятное преступление против совести такого парня, как Тедди. 

— От него отказалась мать, — говорит Тедди и сокрушенно мотает головой. — А я облажался, совершенно забыв о нем из-за Виктуар. Поможешь обустроить ему подходящее место?

— Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что содержание животных не входило в наш контракт, — фыркает Бак, аккуратно прижимая нюхля к груди одной рукой, пока другой достает волшебную палочку. — И что нюхль в магловском районе — к неприятностям. Но кто мы с тобой такие, чтобы избегать проблем? 

Тедди смеется и первым идет на поиски подходящего места для нюхля.

***

Это происходит случайно. Бак живет среди маглов так долго, что отвык прибегать к магии даже в кризисных ситуациях. Он работает в пожарной части бок о бок с маглами, в конце концов, и ни разу за эти три года бесконечных кризисных ситуаций не нарушил Статут о секретности. Даже Бобби был впечатлен — у него самого с этим поначалу были проблемы, и, если бы не его давняя служба в департаменте магического правопорядка МАКУСА и сотрудничество с Авроратом после окончательной смерти Волдеморта в девяносто восьмом, он бы не смог остаться в магловском мире без юридических последствий.

Бак эти проблемы преодолел еще до того, как попал в Лондонскую пожарную службу, — он очень много путешествовал после того, как выпустился из Хогвартса и сбежал от родительского осуждения. Он, безусловно, косячил, но был достаточно удачлив, чтобы лажать не там и не среди тех, кто это заметил бы. 

Так что Баку было нормально не пользоваться магией сутками. Да, иногда он заживлял заклинанием свои сломанные ребра, чтобы не оказываться за бортом. Да, иногда Бак пользовался заклинанием-другим из-за отвратительной лондонской погоды и читерил с очисткой техники или своих ботинок. Да, иногда ему хватало не очень большого таланта к беспалочковой магии, чтобы снизить ущерб пострадавшим. 

Но Бак никогда на этом не попадался. 

В пятницу тринадцатого все идет наперекосяк. Бак даже не удивлен — пусть он не верит в судьбу или пророчества, но в вещи вроде пятницы тринадцатого, Хэллоуина и полной луны не верить просто нельзя. Мир сходит с ума, магия сходит с ума — серьезно, количество вызовов, в которых замешаны стихийные проявления магии, в такие дни увеличиваются в разы. Так что Бак всегда старается брать смены в эти периоды аномальной магической активности. 

Уже к середине смены — пожар, рухнувшие на туристов кости динозавра в музее, вылетевшие стекла двухэтажного автобуса и нелепейший вызов в школу к прикованной наручниками к батарее учительнице — Бак чувствует себя измотанным. Он наверху один, остальная команда внизу, так что Бак думает, что можно немного расслабиться и подогреть недопитый утром кофе не в микроволновке, от которой вкус становится просто омерзительным, а заклинанием — все равно никто не увидит. 

Оказывается, он ошибается. Потому что когда над кружкой с кофе поднимается пар, и Бак усмехается, что наконец-то ему удалось добиться нужной температуры, что чертовски сложно без волшебной палочки, как слышит возглас:

— Я тоже так могу! — И это определенно голос Кристофера, которого не должно было быть в части сегодня. 

Бак вздрагивает от неожиданности, выпуская кружку из рук, и прежде, чем успевает в полной мере осознать ситуацию, ловит ее в воздухе беспалочковым «Вингардиум левиоса». Бак понимает, что только что натворил, только когда кружка под его взглядом опускается на стол, а Кристофер хихикает — то ли над фокусом, то ли над растерянным и испуганным лицом Бака. 

Бак поднимает взгляд и видит Кристофера, который смотрит на него с восторгом, и — ну конечно — Эдди, у которого на лице застыло очень странное выражение. Как будто он не уверен —это он сошел с ума или мир вокруг. 

Ох, как же Бак влип.

— Эм, я... — начинает он, не представляя, как все это объяснить и не заработать выговор от Бобби и штраф за нарушение Статута и вынужденный выезд группы обливиаторов. 

— Я подогрел колбу в классе мисс Тэтчер силой мысли, когда не смог справиться со спиртовкой, — говорит Кристофер с широкой улыбкой. Это заставляет Эдди отмереть и как-то механически сказать:

— Не выдумывай, Супермен, это не... — Он запинается на полуслове и моргает, как будто это поможет понять, какое тут может быть рациональное объяснение. — Я не понимаю, как ты это сделал, — беспомощно заканчивает Эдди.

Бак же смотрит во все глаза на Кристофера, прокручивая в голове, что он сказал, а потом вспоминает, как тот смотрел на здание Британского музея в день, когда Бак впервые увидел обоих Диасов. И в его голове будто шестеренки поворачиваются.

— Крис, приятель, а помнишь, как вы ходили в Британский музей? — осторожно спрашивает Бак и присаживается на корточки напротив Кристофера. Тот кивает, и Бак уточняет: — Там была фигура, которая двигалась?

— Что? — произносит Эдди, а Кристофер смеется:

— Да, это было так странно — папа никак не мог заметить. А она была почти в самом центре! Ты думаешь, папе нужно сходить к врачу и проверить зрение? — с тревогой в голосе заканчивает он. Бак, нервно улыбаясь, качает головой.

— Нет, Супермен, просто... Ох, это не я должен говорить, — Бак потерянно трет шею и бегает взглядом между обоими Диасами. — Или не здесь, да. Точно не здесь. Эм, я все объясню, ладно? — Он смотрит на Эдди с надеждой. — Только позже, хорошо? Может, у вас? 

— Ладно, — с сомнением в голосе соглашается Эдди и встряхивает головой, косясь на кружку на столе. — Думаю, это может подождать до вечера. Ведь может, да? — Он выглядит таким неуверенным, что Бак на мгновение думает, не отпроситься ли им обоим у Бобби. 

— Может, — уверяет его — или их обоих — Кристофер и деловито интересуется: — У вас осталось мороженое? Папа должен мне немного за то, что не смог сегодня вовремя отвезти в школу. 

— Не смог, да? — усмехается Бак и пользуется возможностью выдохнуть и успокоиться, пока шарится в морозилке в поисках того фисташкового мороженого, которое понравилось Кристоферу в прошлый его визит в пожарную часть. 

— Ты же знаешь эти пробки, — закатывает глаза Эдди, наконец-то отмирая, и сердце Бака пропускает удар, потому что на какой-то миг он испугался, что Эдди больше не заговорит с ним этим дружеским тоном. У Бака был неприятный опыт со случайной демонстрацией магии в прошлом. 

— Никогда не езжу по Лондону на машине в пятницу тринадцатого, — замечает Бак и передает Кристоферу мороженое. — Этот день — настоящий ад. 

Как будто в подтверждение его слов звучит сирена. Кристофер машет им, уверяя, что все будет в порядке, и дежурный сегодня Колин, если что, за ним присмотрит. 

Бак все равно чувствует себя чересчур напряженным до конца смены. После становится только хуже — когда он садится в машину на заднее сиденье рядом с Кристофером, сознательно избегая лишней близости с Эдди, и думает о том, как же это чертовски сложно — объяснить маглу, что его сын — волшебник. И лучший друг тоже. Как и непосредственный начальник. 

Ох, как же Бак влип. 

Полчаса спустя Бак понимает, что начинать свою речь словами «Эдди, твой сын — волшебник» — очень хреновая идея. Потому что Эдди, конечно же, смеется. Кристофер же вскидывает вверх руку в победном жесте, но в его кулаке зажата пицца, и это чревато бардаком: маслина прилетает Баку в лоб, а на стол падает кусок курицы. Бак вздыхает и думает, что терять уже нечего, поэтому лезет в сумку за волшебной палочкой и отправляет кусок курицы в мусорку. И очищает стол заклинанием. 

Очевидно, он чересчур нервничает, а бытовые чары — не его сильная сторона, так что стол оказывается слишком чистым; с него исчезают даже застарелые разводы от цветных фломастеров. Эдди как-то резко перестает смеяться, и Бак не может прочитать, что это за эмоция на его лице — недоумение, недоверие, страх? 

Эдди снова медленно моргает, а Кристофер замечает:

— Так вот почему ты так любишь мыть посуду, ты читер, Баки.

Бак неловко улыбается и качает головой:

— Разве что иногда. Эм, вообще-то мне нельзя... 

— Нельзя что? — Эдди однозначно тупит, и Бак в какой-то мере его понимает. Он бы тоже на его месте тупил. 

— Я волшебник. И твой сын тоже. Или я должен был начать с того, что магия существует, и это не просто детские сказки? Драконы, кстати, тоже существуют, и, знаешь, мне кажется, что они в дальнем родстве с динозаврами. Я почти уверен, что одна из этих костей в музее естественной истории принадлежит валлийскому зеленому дракону, потому что...

— Драконы, правда? — с восторгом интересуется Кристофер, а Эдди трясет головой в изумлении и трет пальцами виски, как будто у него разыгралась мигрень. 

Бак не завидует всем этим людям, которые приходят в семьи маглорожденных и рассказывают их родителям о магии. Это какой-то долбанный квест, и Бак не уверен, что знает, как его пройти. У него такой проблемы не было — их с Мэдди мать была ведьмой, и отец уже все знал к тому моменту, как Мэдди пришло время отправиться в Хогвартс. 

— Драконы. И не только, — Бак чуть улыбается. — Много кто еще, и у меня есть друг, который...

— Драконы? — переспрашивает Эдди, и, Мерлин, как Бак ему сочувствует. — Драконы и что — магия? Это... только не говори, что эта штука у тебя в руке...

— Волшебная палочка, — кивает Бак. — Слушай, я знаю, это звучит дико, немного безумно и... ну, выбивает из колеи. Но это правда. Ты же не думаешь, что я стал бы вас так глупо разыгрывать? 

— Нет, но... серьезно? 

Бак не придумывает ничего лучше, чем взять тарелку и превратить ее в игрушечную пожарную машину. Он все еще очень напряжен и растерян, так что игрушка выходит кривоватой и совсем не того оттенка красного. Но этого хватает, чтобы Кристофер посмотрел на Бака с восторгом и чтобы Эдди нервно сжал челюсти. 

— Убедительно, — признает Эдди и осторожно берет в руки игрушку, разглядывая ее со всех сторон. — Только ты забыл про автолестницу. А она должна здесь быть, судя по...

Бак нервно смеется: 

— Тебя действительно сейчас заботит точность игрушечной пожарной машины? 

— В этом я хотя бы разбираюсь, — пожимает плечами Эдди и передает машину Кристоферу, который крутит ее с не меньшим любопытством. — Так значит... Что мне теперь делать со всем этим... бардаком?

— Бардак — подходящее слово, — вздыхает Бак. — Не в смысле, что магия — это плохо, — поспешно исправляется он. — Просто, ну... Кристоферу нужно будет учиться. 

— И это проблема, потому что?..

— Потому что это Хогвартс. Школа для волшебников. И она скорее похожа на пансион? А не на обычную школу. Я имею в виду...

— Нет, — говорит Эдди, прежде чем Бак успевает закончить мысль. Кристофер хмурится, недоуменно глядя то на отца, то на Бака. Бак думает, что он едва ли в курсе, что такое пансион — это довольно старая история для магловского мира.

— Магию нужно учиться контролировать, Эдди, — осторожным тоном объясняет Бак. — Если этого не сделать, все может выйти из-под контроля, и... — продолжать ему даже не приходится, потому что Эдди все еще хороший родитель, и он может понять такие вещи. 

Не учиться контролировать свою силу — опасно. Бак видит по лицу Эдди, что он это понимает. И он знает, что Эдди не готов — и едва ли в ближайшее время будет — отрывать от себя сына на большую часть года и доверять его посторонним незнакомым людям. Он нормально относится к пребыванию Кристофера в школе и на дополнительных занятиях, но он может видеть сына каждый день и знать, что он в порядке. 

Хогвартс такой возможности ему не предоставит. 

И Бак, если честно, в какой-то степени тревожится даже больше. Потому что он помнит, что такое Хогвартс — гигантский замок с огромным количеством капризных лестниц, с крутыми ступенями и озером с гигантским кальмаром. Это школа, в которой летают на метлах и взрывают котлы на уроках. 

И Кристоферу вряд ли будет просто, принимая во внимание его диагноз и необходимую поддержку костылей. 

Бак ругает себя, что не подумал о неприспособленности Хогвартса раньше. Конечно, это школа магии, и они наверняка что-то придумают, чтобы Кристофер хотя бы не рисковал своей жизнью каждый чертов день на этих лестницах и в коридорах. Но Бак уже видит невысказанный вопрос на лице Эдди, и он ненавидит себя за то, что должен ответить отрицательно: нет, магия не поможет вылечить Кристофера. 

Потому что магия может сделать очень многое, но вылечить патологии головного мозга — нет. И Бак, к сожалению, знает это точно, пусть он не окончил курсы колдомедиков. 

Эдди, кажется, понимает все по выражению его лица, потому что отводит взгляд, часто моргает и сжимает челюсти. Кристофер слишком воодушевлен, чтобы это заметить, и заваливает Бака сотней вопросов. И Бак слишком любит этого мальчишку, чтобы не ответить на все, на что только может. Так что Эдди приходится вмешаться — как раз вовремя, потому что Бак едва не перешел к пересказу истории Хогвартса, и отправить Кристофера спать. 

Когда Кристофер засыпает, Эдди с невероятно усталым видом падает на диван, закрывает лицо руками и сидит так какое-то время. Бак не решается заговорить, но совсем бездействовать он не может — Эдди в ужасе и в панике, и Бак должен хоть как-то ему помочь. Поэтому Бак обходит диван, кладет руки на напряженные плечи Эдди, сам паникуя, когда тот вздрагивает, и осторожно массирует их — без всякого подтекста, просто потому что не знает, что еще может сделать. Кажется, спустя вечность Эдди выдыхает и расслабляется — не совсем, но хоть чуть-чуть. Он отнимает руки от лица и перехватывает Бака за запястья, заставляя остановиться. 

— Ты уверен, что о нем смогут позаботиться? 

— Уверен, — отвечает Бак, зажмуриваясь от того, как несчастно звучит его голос и как обжигает прикосновение. Этого — эмоций — слишком много, и Бак официально готов заявить: пятницы тринадцатого — худшие дни. — Мой школьный приятель сейчас работает там. Ведет защиту от темных искусств и...

— Я должен знать, почему у вас школьников учат... защищаться от темных искусств? — слабым голосом уточняет Эдди.

Бак усмехается:

— Представь, что это... нечто вроде, хм, курсов самообороны? Это же полезная вещь, не так ли?

— Вот уж точно, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — с нервным смешком выдает Эдди, и Бак вынужден прикусить губу, что не сказать какую-нибудь глупость. 

— Крис бы с тобой поспорил, — позволяет себе улыбнуться Бак и мягко высвобождает запястья из рук Эдди. Это ощущается неправильно, но Бак определенно не собирается обрушивать на Эдди еще и свои чувства до кучи. Точно не сегодня, а желательно — вообще никогда. 

— Точно, — соглашается Эдди и предлагает Баку остаться — потому что Кристофер с утра явно захочет узнать что-то еще. И Бак не видит ни одной причины, чтобы ему отказать.

***

Все идет удивительно нормально. Бак впечатлен тем, как Эдди старается принять все это рухнувшее на него знание и перспективу отправить сына на месяцы куда-то в Шотландию. Эдди все еще порой паникует и смотрит на Бака или Кристофера так, будто у кого-то из них сейчас вырастет вторая голова, или они оба возьмут и исчезнут, но в целом справляется. Он расспрашивает Бака о Хогвартсе со всей возможной дотошностью и едва не пишет предупредительное письмо директору о том, как именно должна быть изменена школа, чтобы Кристофер мог там учиться. Бак с трудом отговаривает его от этой идеи, работает в итоге только аргумент о личной встрече — письмо Кристоферу должно прийти уже через пару недель, а это значит, что придет и кто-то из школы. Потому что, ну, никто же не знает, что Эдди вроде как уже в курсе всего.

Бак, если честно, немного в ужасе от перспективы этого визита, потому что если этим занимается Гермиона Уизли, то... Не то чтобы у кого-то будут проблемы, просто это она вела у курса Бака нумерологию, и это с ее занятий он сбегал почти так же часто, как с прорицаний. И это всегда неловко — встретить своего школьного учителя, когда ты был не самым ответственным учеником. Каким-то чудом Баку удавалось этого избегать все время его знакомства с Тедди и семейством Поттеров. 

В день, когда Кристоферу приходит письмо, Бак снова у Диасов. И, да, пожалуй, он готов признать, что Тедди вполне справедливо интересовался у него на прошлой неделе, не собирается ли он съезжать и заставить Тедди искать нового соседа. Бак, конечно, заверил его, что нет, и с тех пор появлялся дома один раз и то только для того, чтобы забрать сменную одежду. 

Но просыпается Бак не из-за того, что Кристофер получил письмо и всех разбудил. Нет, его будит какой-то совершенно нелепый и жалобный звук, вскрик, а затем — хихиканье. Бак выходит из гостевой спальни и застает абсурдную и мало поддающуюся объяснению картину: Эдди с кружкой кофе в руках балансирует на одной на ноге посреди кухни и с изумлением смотрит куда-то на пол, не замечая, что кофе выплеснулся ему на грудь и испачкал футболку. Кристофер сидит за столом и хихикает так, будто произошло нечто из ряда вон. 

А потом Бак прослеживает взгляд Эдди и чертыхается, потому что на полу кухни дома Диасов сидит нюхль и оскорбленно дергает хвостом. В лапах у него зажаты сразу три ложки, и этого явно много для такой крохи.

— Я на него наступил, — сообщает Эдди и все-таки опускает на пол вторую ногу. Он выглядит так, будто боится, что сейчас откуда-то вылезет еще одно существо и кинется ему под ноги. Кристофер добавляет:

— И он украл у папы ложки! 

— Что это? — требовательно интересуется Эдди. 

Бак думает, что тот явно не в восторге от волшебного животного в доме. И что Кристофер наверняка захочет его оставить. И что Эдди вряд ли ему откажет, потому что Кристофер умеет делать невероятно выразительные щенячьи глазки. Так что, кажется, Баку придется сказать Тедди, что он случайно увел у него нюхля. 

— Это нюхль. Норное животное, супермилое и супербезопасное для людей, но суперопасное для всего блестящего, — информирует Бак. — Эм, боюсь, это я его принес. Мой сосед Тедди — ветеринар для магических животных, а от этого мелкого отказалась мать, и...

— Давай его оставим! Папочка, можно? Бак, можно? — тут же перебивает его Кристофер. А нюхль забирается на стол, чуть не роняя ложки, и смотрит на ту, что держит Кристофер. 

— Я не думаю, что... — начинает Эдди, и именно в этот момент в дверь стучат. Нюхль пользуется тем, что все отвлекаются, уводит у Кристофера ложку и в следующее же мгновение скрывается где-то в недрах кухни. Эдди чертыхается, Кристофер требует, чтобы тот положил фунт в банку против Щ ругательств, и Бак хихикает. 

Бак не задумывается над тем, почему именно он идет открывать дверь и почему не протестует, а потом видит на пороге Гермиону Уизли и мечтает провалиться под землю. Гермиона смотрит на него с узнаванием — ну еще бы, можно было не рассчитывать, что она его не вспомнит, не с везением Бака и его запоминающимся родимым пятном у глаза. 

— Эван Бакли? — удивленно спрашивает Гермиона. — Это должен быть дом...

— Диасов, да, профессор, — тараторит Бак и пропускает ее внутрь. — Так вышло, что...

— Удиви меня, Бакли, — усмехается Гермиона и качает головой, когда Бак теряется и, кажется, даже краснеет. — Потому что пока я думаю, что ты каким-то образом опять нарушил правила. 

— Не то чтобы нарушил, — пытается оправдаться Бак. — Я... Я не нарушал Статут, если вы об этом, профессор. Ну то есть, формально — да, нарушил, но, хм, можно сказать, что я просто немного опередил Хогвартс с информированием? 

— Бак, кто там?.. — спрашивает, появляясь за спиной Бака, Эдди. — Миссис...

— Профессор Гермиона Уизли, — представляется Гермиона и косится на Бака с какими-то неожиданным искрами во взгляде. — Полагаю, мистер Бакли уже рассказал вам о Хогвартсе? 

— О да, — отвечает Эдди так сокрушенно, что Бак понимает — катастрофа не просто случится, она уже происходит, а он в ее эпицентре. Потому что если и есть человек, с которым можно говорить о модернизации-обновлении-улучшении чего бы то ни было, то это с Гермионой Уизли. И Бак уверен, что разговор этот будет долгим, а в какой-то момент может сменить тональность на повышенную.

Когда нюхль крадет у Гермионы брошь и сережку, Бак понимает, что масштаб катастрофы он явно преуменьшил. 

Впрочем, все его панические ожидания не оправдываются, потому что Гермиона оказывается точно так же очарована Кристофером, как и сам Бак. И она со всей серьезностью выслушивает тревоги Эдди и отвечает на его вопросы, так что Бак даже чувствует себя лишним. В какой-то момент он паникует, что больше будет не нужен — зачем, если Гермиона все объяснила, рассказала и предложила сопровождение кого-то из профессорского состава при визите в Косой переулок. 

Но Эдди смотрит на Бака, улыбается так, что его бестолковое сердце бьется быстрее, и отказывается:

— У нас есть Бак, профессор, думаю, мы справимся. 

— Наш Бак поможет, — подтверждает его слова Кристофер, и Гермиона смеется, бросая взгляд на Бака.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. Но я должна была предложить, — она отставляет в сторону кружку с чаем и поднимается. — Мне пора — нужно заглянуть в Министерство. Я обещаю, что мы позаботимся о вашем сыне, мистер Диас. Эван, не проводишь меня? 

Бак поспешно кивает и идет следом за ней к выходу. Гермиона останавливается у самой двери и говорит:

— Ты всегда был особенным, Эван, я рада, что у тебя наконец-то все хорошо. Не разрушь это, ладно? 

Бак поражен в самое сердце, потому что это буквально последнее, что он ожидал услышать от Гермионы. Он чуть улыбается и не находит в себе сил снова объяснять, что все не совсем так, как кажется. В конце концов, не стоит спорить со школьным профессором. 

— Постараюсь, профессор, — обещает он.

Ему нужно немного времени, прежде чем вернуться к Диасам, и к тому моменту, как он заходит в комнату, Кристофер держит в руках нюхля, и тот тычется своим утконосьим носом ему в запястья. Эдди бросает на Бака взгляд и жалуется:

— У него уже есть имя. Как можно выгнать из дома животное, которому дали имя?

— И какое же? — интересуется Бак и хихикает, когда Кристофер отвечает:

— Уизли. Мне кажется, ему подходит, что скажешь, Баки? 

Ну что тут сказать. Баку точно придется сообщить Тедди, что нюхль с ним больше не живет.

***

У Бака с Эдди никак не совпадают выходные, чтобы они могли отправиться в Косой переулок за всем необходимым. Держать Кристофера в стороне от магического мира становится все труднее — настолько, что Бак подключил Тедди и младших Поттеров к сбору литературы. Джеймс проявляет какое-то особенное рвение в этом вопросе и притаскивает прямо в пожарную часть целый рюкзак своих — и наверняка Альбуса — книг и оставшихся учебников за первый год. Кристофер оказывается в таком восторге от «Фантастических тварей», что Бак сдается и знакомит его с Тедди, потому что, если кто и может не затыкаться часами, разговаривая только о драконах, камуфлори и куче других существ, то это он. Эдди наблюдает за всем происходящим с философским принятием, и Бак надеется, что он не сорвется обратно в панику, потому что, ну, это последнее, что нужно им всем.

— Почему в твоих вещах учебники за первый курс Хогвартса, Бакару? — интересуется как-то Бобби, и этот вопрос заставляет Бака почувствовать себя виноватым — он ведь обещал, что Бобби узнает первым, если что-то случится. И Бак почти на сто процентов уверен, что в эту категорию относится тот факт, что Бак случайно спалился за колдовством при своем напарнике-магле, а потом выяснил, что его сын — волшебник. 

Бак бросает беспомощный взгляд на Эдди, который, как всегда, где-то неподалеку, и тот будто чувствует — вскидывает голову, отрываясь от скроллинга соцсетей в телефоне, смотрит вопросительно. Бобби, конечно, это замечает и хмыкает, многозначительно приподнимая брови. И хватит, Баку надоело объяснять, что все не так. Так что он машет Эдди в безмолвной просьбе подойти и спасти его задницу. Эдди — Мерлин, Бак любит этого человека, — подходит без лишних колебаний.

— Что-то не так, кэп? — спрашивает он, и Бобби замечает:

— Я тоже хотел бы знать. Поговорим в кабинете, — он не предлагает, а утверждает, и им с Эдди остается только подчиниться. Эдди по пути бросает на Бака вопросительный взгляд, но, черт, Бак не уверен, что именно он может сейчас сказать. 

— Итак, Бак, — говорит Бобби, когда за ними закрывается дверь. — Это то, о чем я думаю?

— Крис — волшебник, — выдыхает Бак. 

Бобби глубокомысленно хмыкает. Эдди переводит непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого и уточняет:

— Разве это проблема?

— Вы должны были мне сказать, — замечает Бобби. — И определенно не должны были приносить в часть магические книги. Это магловская часть, Бак, ты знаешь правила.

— Знаю, — Бак виновато опускает взгляд и признается: — Я узнал, потому что... потому что Эдди...

— Сказал ему, — обрывает его Эдди и ободряюще кладет ладонь Баку на колено — и в этом жесте не должно быть ничего такого, но Бак чувствует, как алеют скулы. Бобби, впрочем, не выглядит удивленным. — Я сказал ему, потому что вы же знаете Бака, кэп. Ему можно доверять. С книгами больше не повторится, обещаю. 

Бак не понимает, почему Эдди пытается его защитить, тем более от Бобби, но это чертовски приятно — как и рука на его колене. 

Бобби качает головой:

— Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, парни. Нам не нужны инциденты с обливиаторами. 

— С кем? — хмурится Эдди, и Бак объясняет:

— Людьми, которые стирают память маглам, если те вдруг становятся свидетелями чего-то магического. Помнишь, я говорил о Статуте?

Эдди кивает, а Бобби добавляет:

— Том самом Статуте, который Бак, конечно, не нарушил.

— Конечно, — усмехается Эдди и спрашивает: — Может, дадите пару советов, кэп? Как растить ребенка-волшебника? 

Бобби смотрит на Бака, когда отвечает:

— Так же, как и любого другого ребенка. Главное — любить его, но не думаю, что у вас с этим будут проблемы. 

Лицо Эдди светлеет, когда он улыбается. Бак отвлекается на это и не сразу понимает, что Эдди не спорит с Бобби и не спешит объяснять, что это, вообще-то, Эдди воспитывает Кристофера, а не они вдвоем. От этого что-то у Бака в душе переворачивается, и, может, будь он гриффиндорцем, он бы рискнул, но Бак — хаффлпаффец до мозга костей и очень боится потерять то, что есть у него — у них — сейчас.

— Я дам вам выходной послезавтра, чтобы вы могли заглянуть в Косой переулок, — предлагает Бобби. — Пойдет?

— Будет отлично, кэп, — усмехается Эдди и хлопает Бака по бедру, призывая его идти. Бак думает, что Эдди стал позволять себе гораздо больше физического контакта, но точно не собирается об этом говорить. 

Когда они отправляются наконец-то в Косой переулок, Бак понимает: если он считал рассказ о магическом мире испытанием, то сборы ребенка в Хогвартс — это не просто испытание, а испытание на выживание. Приключение для перевозбужденного от всего нового ребенка и жуткий стресс для родителя. 

Потому что Эдди вцепляется Баку в руку, стоит им выйти из «Дырявого котла» в переулок с переходом в магическую часть Лондона. И он явно сделал бы это раньше, если бы не держал Кристофера, с недоверием глядя по сторонам. Бак только радуется, что сейчас «Дырявым котлом» владеет Ханна Лонгботтом — здесь стало чище и уютнее, чем было при прежнем владельце. 

Мерлин, почему они сделали переход в магический мир таким пугающим. 

Кристофер, впрочем, явно не напуган и не встревожен, в отличие от его отца. Он первым ступает на магическую часть, тут же замирая и озираясь по сторонам. И Бак может его понять — Косой переулок шумный, здесь много странно одетых по меркам маглов людей, летают совы, а каждая вывеска и афиша движется, подмигивает или даже разговаривает. В принципе, некоторые магловские рынки выглядят похоже, особенно если на них работают зазывалы или колонки с музыкой и рекламой, но визуально контраст ощущается так резко, что голова идет кругом. Даже у него, волшебника, потому что он отвык от такого количества магии вокруг. 

Мимо них проносится сверкающая заколдованная птичка, с хвоста которой слетают блестки, и Кристофер, опираясь только на один костыль, пытается поймать их второй рукой. Блестки оседают на его коже, окрашивая ее неожиданно в пурпурный, и Бак хихикает, когда слышит со стороны Эдди звук, подозрительно похожий на приглушенный писк. Бак косится на его лицо и не может не улыбаться, потому что Эдди старается держать себя в руках, и все его сомнение в реальности и адекватности мира вокруг выдают только плотно сжатые губы и тревожная морщинка на лбу. Баку не нравится эта морщинка, ему хочется ее разгладить, но — хвала Мерлину — Кристофер окликает их обоих и зовет за собой вглубь улицы. 

— Это будет тяжелый день, — с обреченным вздохом говорит Эдди, и Бак обещает так, будто это действительно искупит все их переживания:

— Потом мы поедим мороженое у Фортескью. Даже тебе понравится, обещаю. 

— Серьезно, Бакли, пытаешься подсластить мне пилюлю мороженым? 

— О, не будь такой задницей, — ухмыляется Бак и тянет Эдди следом за Кристофером прямо в толпу волшебников. — Эй, Супермен, видишь кривой белый дом с колоннами? Нам сначала туда.

Кристофер вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть здание из толпы, оборачивается и смеется:

— Не отставайте! 

— Что за ребенок, — с непонятной интонацией говорит Эдди, и Бак хмыкает:

— Самый лучший, разве нет?

— Твоя правда. Извини, я просто... Это все немного...

— Чересчур? Могу представить, — кивает Бак. — Примерно так я думал, когда впервые попал в кино. 

— Что? 

— Ну знаешь. Мы жили в магической части и не особо выбирались к маглам. Так что я впервые попал в кино в девятнадцать, когда меня выгнали с курса колдомедиков, и я сбежал от родителей. И кино произвело впечатление. — На самом деле Бак едва не использовал пару защитных заклинаний, когда один из героев фильма начал стрелять, но признаваться в этом было как-то нелепо. 

— И как проводят время волшебники, если у вас нет кино? Ты не можешь отрицать, в нашей жизни телевизор или интернет, неважно, играют большую роль. А вы что, все еще пишете письма от руки и отправляете их с совами?

— Вот поэтому мне больше нравится жить с маглами, — улыбается Бак. — Ненавижу часами ждать ответ на сообщение. 

Эдди, кажется, хочется спросить его о чем-то еще, но они как раз подходят к Гринготтсу. Гоблин у входа бросает на них типично презрительный взгляд, но открывает дверь и недоуменно смотрит на Кристофера, когда тот говорит «спасибо, приятель». Бак не может удержаться от усмешки.

Эдди — ну конечно — возмущается курсу магических денег не только к фунту, но и в соотношении галлеон-сикль-кнат, потому что «это же нелогично, Бак!» Кристофер посмеивается над ним и над Баком, который пытается объяснить логику, хотя сам ее не понимает: честно, экономика — совсем не его конек. И Бак довольного времени провел в довольно серьезном отрыве от магического мира, чтобы знать, как дела обстоят сейчас. 

От тупикового спора их обоих отвлекает необходимость помочь Кристоферу собрать все учебники. И Бак уверен, что в их корзине в итоге оказывается сильно больше книг, чем должно быть. Эдди, впрочем, не возражает и даже с любопытством открывает одну из них, но тут же захлопывает, когда со страниц ему в лицо дует ураганный ветер.

— А ты спрашиваешь, как маги развлекаются, — хихикает Бак, но давится смешком, когда Эдди вполголоса интересуется: 

— И что, порно у вас тоже исключительно печатное? 

— Ты не хочешь знать.

На какое-то мгновение Баку кажется, что Эдди ответит что-то вроде «Испытай меня», и его сердце снова колотится слишком быстро. Но Кристофер снова чертовски вовремя выглядывает из-за стеллажа секции магозоологии и демонстрирует им тонкую книжицу «Как отучить нюхля уничтожать ваш дом». Эдди забирает ее у него из рук, хмурится в оглавление несколько секунд и заявляет:

— Это мы точно берем. Потому что иначе Уизли нас выселит, как самый настоящий оккупант. 

Кристофер хихикает, обмениваясь с Баком понимающими взглядами.

— Почему кто-то из моей семьи будет вас выселять? — доносится до Бака мальчишечий голос, и Бак запоздало вспоминает, почему конкретно назвать нюхля Уизли было плохой идеей. 

Рыжеволосый долговязый пацан с усыпанным веснушками лицом выглядывает из-за соседнего стеллажа и смотрит сперва на Кристофера, потом на Эдди, а потом на Бака. Бак судорожно вспоминает, как зовут младшего сына профессора Уизли и прикидывает, может ли это быть он, но Кристофер, в отличие от него и его бестолкового отца, который даже не понимает, в чем проблема, делает все проще и сложнее за секунду.

— Так зовут моего нюхля, — информирует он пацана и добавляет: — Профессор Уизли пришла ко мне с письмом из Хогвартса несколько недель назад, и она была такой милой, что...

— Ты назвал нюхля в честь моей мамы? — у пацана на лице застывает странное выражение из смеси ужаса и восторга. И Бак сокрушенно вздыхает — ну конечно же, это Хьюго Уизли. — А ты смелый.

Кристофер хмурится и оборачивается на Бака за подсказкой, и тот чувствует себя удивительно бесполезным, когда говорит:

— Профессор Уизли... строгая.

— Мне она показалась хорошей и веселой, — спорит Кристофер. — Она даже не ругалась на Уизли, когда он стащил ее сережку! 

Хьюго ломко смеется и обещает:

— Моя мама, конечно, хорошая, но на ее уроках достается даже мне, а я ее единственный сын.

— Но не единственный ребенок, Хьюго Артур Уизли, — строго вмешивается еще один голос, и вот его обладателя Бак уже знает — Роза Уизли, ровесница Альбуса, которая как-то раз приходила с Поттерами к Тедди. — Привет, Бак, — кивает она и вопросительно смотрит на Эдди с Кристофером. — Это, видимо, и есть...

— Да, это Эдди, — перебивает ее Бак, что вряд ли вежливо, но он не нуждается в еще одном намеке на то, чего нет. — И Кристофер, он в этом году поедет в Хогвартс. 

— Я Роза, а это Хьюго, — Роза улыбается Кристоферу и спрашивает мягким тоном: — Ты уже думал, на какой факультет хочешь поступить? 

И даже Эдди понимает, что вот теперь они застряли в книжной лавке надолго. Потому что Кристофер все-таки изучил историю Хогвартса. Добавьте к этому Розу Уизли, которая до ужаса напоминает Баку свою мать, и вы получите самый долгий разговор о выборе факультета в истории. Хьюго бросает на Бака с Эдди страдальческий взгляд, когда его сестра пускается в рассуждения о преимуществах Рейвенкло перед Гриффиндором, и жалуется так, чтобы Роза не услышала:

— Она всегда хвастается тем, что попала на Рейвенкло. Уже пять лет! Можете представить, как она сравнивает Рейвенкло с моим Хаффлпаффом? 

Эдди не представляет, но вежливо кивает, а Бак вздыхает, закатывая глаза: 

— Они всегда хвастаются, что лучше нас, парень. Но если им нужен настоящий друг, то они всегда идут к нам. И я думаю, что круто именно это, а не подробные знания о хрониках восстания гоблинов. 

— Ты не говорил мне, что в этой школе есть война между факультетами, — упрекает его Эдди, и Бак с Хьюго одновременно немного неловко смеются. 

— Ты еще не представляешь, что было раньше между Слизерином и Гриффиндором.

— Сейчас немногим лучше, — замечает Хьюго, и Бак вынужден признать, что он прав. 

— Надеюсь, Крис попадет в более мирное место, — с тревогой в голосе говорит Эдди, прислушиваясь к тому, как его сын говорит о какой-то Хельге Хаффлпафф. 

Спустя еще один неловкий разговор с Гермионой, которая пришла в магазин за своими детьми и книгами для легкого чтения, Бак с Эдди и Кристофером выныривают обратно на улицу. Солнце уже даже не в зените, и Бак не представляет, почему они так долго ходят по магазинам, но все еще не закончили. Когда он был здесь с Мэдди и мамой перед своим первым курсом, все происходило гораздо быстрее — или ему сейчас так кажется. 

К тому моменту, как он проходят через выбор подходящего котла и целого чемодана ингредиентов, Эдди выглядит измотанным и немного дезориентированным — он даже не отклоняется, когда в опасной близости от его уха проносится испускающая цветные пузыри петарда. Кристофер тоже подустал: он замедлил шаг и меньше крутит головой по сторонам. Так что Бак предлагает: 

— Давайте передохнем. Вы, я, мороженое и, может, кофе для меня и Эдди, что скажете, Диасы? 

Оба соглашаются голосами разной степени утомленности, и Бак ведет их к Фортескью, оставляет за столиком и берет на себя ответственность по выбору мороженого. Вместо старика Флориана, пропавшего в войне с Волдемортом и Пожирателями — тот пункт истории магического мира, о котором Бак Эдди не рассказывал, — за прилавком работает Шерил — то ли кузина, то ли внучатая племянница Флориана. Она была мила и приветлива, сколько Бак себя помнит, так что, когда она сразу советует попробовать пару новых сортов, он без раздумий соглашается. 

Мороженое, как и предсказывал Бак, нравится даже Эдди. Бак не может отделаться от мысли, что вот сейчас все выглядит почти как свидание — если забыть о горе покупок на сиденье между Баком и Кристофером. Эдди смотрит на Бака с какой-то непонятной задумчивостью, будто что-то анализирует в уме, но Бак не может взять в толк, что именно. Спрашивать кажется странным, потому что, будь это что-то серьезное, Эдди бы сказал. Так что Бак посылает ему улыбку и втягивает Кристофера в разговор о том, что его больше всего впечатлило. 

К вечеру они доходят до последнего пункта в списке — школьной мантии, и это настоящее облегчение. Домой уже хочет даже Кристофер, и Бак почти всерьез раздумывает о том, сможет ли он аппарировать сразу всех троих, когда Кристофер вдруг застывает посреди улицы, оборачивается к витрине, и на его лице читается такая смесь восторга, предвкушения и сомнения, что Бак заранее знает, что именно он увидел.

Гоночные метлы.

— Первокурсникам нельзя иметь свои метлы, — осторожно замечает Бак, и Эдди рядом на мгновение выглядит как олень в свете фар.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — шипит он. — Метлы? 

— Я же говорил тебе про квиддич? — уточняет Бак.

— Ты не упоминал, что в эту самоубийственную игру играют на чертовых метлах!

— Еще один фунт в копилку, пап, — тянет Кристофер и смотрит на Бака большими вопросительными глазами, спрашивая: — А я тоже смогу попробовать?

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди.

— Да, — отвечает Бак.

Мгновение они смотрят друг на друга в замешательстве, и Эдди с нажимом повторяет:

— Нет. Ни в коем случае. Даже не думай, Бак, мой сын не...

— Но, пап!

— Ты помнишь, что было со скейтом, Кристофер? — с тяжелым вздохом уточняет Эдди, и Бак ворчит:

— Вот именно, Эдс, а ты помнишь, что было со скейтом? Мы же смогли придумать, как можно обезопасить.

— Но это метла, Бак! Ради всего святого, как на ней вообще можно удержаться?

Бак вспоминает все свои шишки, синяки и переломы, заработанные за семь лет в Хогвартсе именно по вине метел и квиддича, но потом видит надежду в глазах Кристофера и просто не может обмануть его ожидания. Он присаживается перед Кристофером на корточки, дергая за собой Эдди, который проделывает то же с покорным вздохом, и говорит: 

— Послушай, приятель, я не буду врать: квиддич — это не самая безопасная вещь в мире, и я пару раз ломал кости, потому что был недостаточно ловок, чтобы удержаться в воздухе после удара бладжером по лицу. — «Что?» — шипит Эдди, но Бак его игнорирует, продолжая: — Но не обязательно играть в квиддич, чтобы узнать, что такое полет. Вас будут учить обращаться с метлой — и это безопасно и под присмотром тренера, Эдди, — и я обещаю, Крис, мы с твоим папой найдем способ, чтобы ты мог летать. Но не очень высоко и только под присмотром, хорошо? 

Кристофер кивает, возвращая улыбку на свое лицо, и когда они наконец-то идут к выходу из переулка, Эдди замечает:

— Нам стоит серьезно поговорить о твоих методах воспитания, Бак. 

У Бака все внутри переворачивается от этих слов, но не уверен, из-за чего больше — что Эдди признает его право участвовать в воспитании Кристофера или что он вообще считает нужным советоваться с Баком в том, что касается его сына.

Конечно, Кристофер в итоге добивается того, чтобы Бак показал, как это — летать на метле. У Бака своей метлы не осталось — он бросил старый «Нимбус» дома у родителей и не собирался за ним возвращаться примерно никогда, тем более что с жизнью в магловском Лондоне полеты не особо сочетались. Так что Бак спрашивает Тедди, Тедди спрашивает Гарри, и в итоге метлу приносит Джеймс. Бобби только качает головой, когда замечает их с Эдди и Джеймсом махинации в части, и напоминает, что некоторые вещи лучше хранить в секрете. 

Бак знает, поэтому знакомство Кристофера — и Эдди, конечно же, — с полетами на метле происходит на закрытой территории под Лондоном в следующие их общие выходные. Место подсказала жена Бобби Афина — она работает в Аврорате и знает некоторые особо тайные и иногда свободные местечки. Конкретно это — какой-то полигон Аврората, и их пропускают только благодаря записке от Афины, которая еще и заверена подписью главного аврора. Бак думает, что должен теперь Поттерам хотя бы подарки на Рождество (подарки для Бобби, Афины и их детей всегда в его списке). 

Кристофер выглядит очень взволнованным, когда Бак объясняет, как управлять метлой. Эдди все это время слушает его с таким скепсисом на лице, что Бак ни на секунду не сомневается, что Эдди потребует...

— Я тоже хочу попробовать, — говорит Эдди, и это не совсем то, что ожидал от него Бак. — После Кристофера, конечно.

— Уверен? 

— Я доверяю тебе своего сына, Бак, — говорит Эдди, и Бак не сомневается. Тем более что он действительно подготовился — нашел несколько дополнительных заклинаний, которые помогут держать баланс и не упасть с метлы. Они, конечно, плохо скажутся на скорости, но Бак не думает, что это — самое важное. 

Так что они с Кристофером отрабатывают самое простое на земле, и у Кристофера неплохо получается заставить метлу подняться. В его глазах такой восторг, что Эдди не может удержаться от аплодисментов. Прежде чем взлететь, Бак бросает на метлу вычитанные им заклинания, и балансировка ощущается действительно иначе, когда они с Кристофером садятся на метлу и поднимаются на метр вверх. Бак делает с Кристофером аккуратный круг на небольшой высоте вокруг поля, и, когда он заканчивается, Кристофер просит:

— Пап, можно мы поднимемся выше? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Бак за мной присмотрит. 

Эдди разрешает, и Бак даже позволяет себе сделать небольшое пике несколько минут спустя. Они все еще не очень высоко, но достаточно для одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки, чтобы кричать от восторга. И, черт возьми, Бак прекрасно понимает это чувство. Он помнит, как сам кричал во все горло, впервые уронив метлу в пике. 

Бак опускается с Кристофером на землю спустя минут двадцать, когда замечает, что Кристофер замерзает под ветром в типично британский прохладный день. 

— Ты должен попробовать, точно, пап, — говорит Кристофер Эдди, и от с сомнением смотрит на метлу пару мгновений, прежде чем уточнить:

— Уверен, что мы вообще на ней взлетим, Бак?

— У «Молний» неплохая грузоподъемность, — фыркает Бак. — Трусишь? — дразнит он Эдди, но тот не поддается, бросая на него скептический взгляд. 

Бак делает приглашающий жест, и Эдди подходит ближе, касается метлы пальцами и качает головой:

— По всем законам физики, Бак, это не должно летать. И тем более не должно выдерживать двух взрослых мужчин.

— Магия создана для того, чтобы нарушать законы физики, — пожимает плечами Бак. — Летим или нет?

— Летим, — хмыкает Эдди.

Если Кристофер сидел на метле перед Баком в кольце его рук на всякий случай, то Эдди устраивается сзади и обнимает Бака за талию, когда метла поднимается в воздух. Удивительно, но именно это — самое абсурдное пока, что видел в магии Эдди, — тот воспринимает максимально спокойно. Как будто не он пару часов назад спрашивал, точно ли Бак уверен, что Кристоферу стоит садиться на метлу. Эдди кажется расслабленным — не то чтобы Бак мог его видеть, но он чувствует это по тому, как мягко Эдди держится за него, как спокойно и ровно движется на вдохах и выдохах грудная клетка. 

Конечно, двум взрослым мужчинам сложновато взлететь на одной метле по-настоящему высоко, но Бак какой-то рисковой частью своей натуры испытывает «Молнию» на прочность — поднимаются они в итоге выше, чем до этого с Кристофером. Бак чувствует, как Эдди опирается подбородком о его плечо, чувствует его дыхание возле уха, и не может побороть мальчишеский рефлекс покрасоваться. Он закладывает пару виражей — достаточно эффектных, но вполне безопасных, он не хочет пугать Кристофера внизу, — и в какой-то миг руки Эдди обнимают его, а не просто придерживают за бока. 

— Я понимаю, почему это круто, Бак, — говорит Эдди ему на ухо, и Бак готов сгореть на месте от волнения, которое вызывала в нем эта простая фраза. 

— О, ты еще даже не представляешь, — многообещающим тоном отвечает Бак, перекрикивая ветер, и отправляет метлу в значительно более крутое пике. Ветер свистит в ушах, и это такое давно забытое чувство, что оно поглотило бы Бака целиком, если бы не все еще обнимающие его руки Эдди. 

В конце концов Бак думает, что никто из них не пожалел, что поддался на уговоры Кристофера.

***

Накануне отъезда в Хогвартс Кристофер проводит ночь у тети и бабушки Эдди, которые давно осели в Лондоне. Эдди зовет их исключительно tía и abuela, и есть в этом что-то настолько личное, что сердце Бака тает каждый раз. У Эдди и Кристофера та семья, которой никогда не было у Бака, и он не то чтобы завидует, нет, ни в коем случае, просто жалеет, что сам не может быть частью чего-то подобного.

Эдди предлагает Баку остаться на эту ночь с ним, потому что ему очевидно нужна поддержка и пара лишних доказательств, что с Кристофером в Хогвартсе не случится ничего плохого. И, учитывая, что Бак в курсе, какую основательную переписку Эдди ведет с Гермионой на тему безопасности образовательного процесса, он польщен, что все еще нужен ему. Чувствовать себя экспертом по магическому миру странно, хотя и логично.

Так что Бак не ожидает, что вместо разговоров об учебе в Хогвартсе, Эдди поставит его в тупик совсем другим.

— Ты никогда не думал, что однажды тебе наскучит жить среди нас и ты вернешься к своим? — спрашивает Эдди, и в его тоне кроется напряжение, которое прорывается наружу даже в том, как он держит в руках бутылку пива, и как избегает смотреть Баку в лицо. Это довольно странно, и Бак не может понять, почему этот вопрос вообще возник у Эдди в голове.

Они сидят на диване в гостиной, и довольно сложно изобразить равнодушное и спокойное лицо, когда они так близко — Бак уверен, что Эдди все равно прочтет все по его лицу. Но он старается говорить, будто этот вопрос — самая простая вещь в мире. Вот только это совсем не так.

— Нет. Не знаю, мне нравится моя жизнь здесь, мне нравится моя работа, так что... зачем мне возвращаться? Тем более я не так уж и оторван от сообщества, если ты об этом, — замечает он, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону, но его язык никогда еще не доводил Бака до чего-то хорошего, потому что иногда он просто не может вовремя заткнуться. — Почему ты спросил?

— Потому что у тебя могли быть все эти удивительные вещи, о которых Крис рассказывает взахлеб, — а он ведь только читал книжки и еще почти ничего не видел, — Эдди бросает на Бака неуверенный взгляд и облизывает губы, будто нервничает — и не из-за скорого отъезда Кристофера. — А вместо этого ты рискуешь собой здесь, ради людей, которые даже не подозревают, кто ты на самом деле, и, не знаю, разве это не ощущается отстойно — знать, что можешь помочь чем-то еще, но не вправе? 

— Но эти люди и не должны знать, кто я, разве в этом смысл того, что мы делаем? Ты же не задумываешься, когда идешь в горящий дом. Почему должен я?

— Потому что ты можешь потушить чертов огонь одним долбанным словом, Бак. 

— Это не так просто, как ты думаешь, — Бак сцепляет пальцы в замок и напряжение — злое, скручивающее мышцы, заставляющее до боли сжимать руки и кусать губу, — падает на него со всей тяжестью. Он говорил об этом только с Бобби, не объяснял свой выбор даже Мэдди. — Я был не так хорош в учебе, но, думаю, это и так понятно, верно? — он издает нервный смешок и выдыхает, когда чувствует теплое прикосновение ладони Эдди к своему плечу. 

Когда Бак продолжает, его голос звучит уязвимо, но рука Эдди, которая бережно сжимает его плечо, будто удерживает от того, в чем ему больно признаваться, — в конечном счете Бак просто неудачник. 

— Все думали, что я пойду после школы в квиддич, но это, знаешь, было не тем, что я хотел бы делать. Я пошел на курсы колдомедиков, потому что у Мэдди были неприятности с ее бывшим, и я думал, что так хотя бы смогу помочь ей в случае чего. И я провалился. Я не такой уж хороший волшебник, Эдди, чтобы потушить огонь одним заклинанием и не убить при этом всех вокруг. Чтобы делать такие вещи, чтобы спасать людей и быть волшебником, нужно хорошо контролировать свою магию и направлять ее с ювелирной точностью. И это просто не мое. Я могу превратить губку в ежа, но не могу вправить человеку плечо заклинанием без того, чтобы сломать руку. А здесь я могу делать то, что имеет смысл. И у меня, кажется, получается? 

— Бак, я...

— А теперь появились вы с Крисом, и у меня нет ни единого повода возвращаться, — роняет Бак и замирает, проклиная свой болтливый язык. Он всерьез думает аппарировать домой прямо сейчас, пока все окончательно не разрушил. Погрузиться в панику еще глубже ему не дает Эдди — ловит его лицо в свои ладони и целует в нервно сжатые губы. Бак выдыхает резко, почти отчаянно, как будто Эдди не поцеловал его, а ударил под дых. 

— Давно хотел это сделать, — замечает с легкой усмешкой Эдди. 

— Заткнуть меня? — уточняет Бак, и Эдди смеется:

— Называй как хочешь. Но не спорь хотя бы с одним — ты замечательный, Бак, и мне неважно, насколько ты хорош в заклинаниях. И Кристоферу тоже — мне кажется, он всерьез считает именно тебя своим героем. И, знаешь, я тоже. 

— Ты имеешь в виду... Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я спросил тебя, Бак, потому что ты выглядел настолько в своей стихии, когда мы с Крисом были в Косом переулке, что я... испугался, что ты однажды поймешь, что скучаешь, и уйдешь. А я даже не уверен, как справился бы со всем этим магическим бардаком без тебя, — Эдди выглядит искренним, пока говорит, и Бак думает — впервые за последние несколько месяцев позволяет себе хотя бы допустить эту мысль, — что все вокруг, возможно, не просто так считали его частью этой маленькой семьи. — Я облажался, да? — вдруг спрашивает Эдди и объясняет в ответ на удивленный взгляда Бака: — Вряд ли не самые лучшие воспоминания о прошлом — это хороший способ затащить привлекательного парня в постель. 

Бак смотрит на его ухмыляющееся лицо несколько мгновений, прежде чем рассмеяться:

— Да, Эдс, ты просто король соблазнения. 

— Хэй, я давно этого не делал. И я не мог знать, что ты расскажешь мне драматичную историю, — Эдди смотрит укоризненно, но улыбается, и Бак, пожалуй, держал себя в руках слишком долго. Так что он не думает дважды, прежде чем податься Эдди навстречу и поцеловать его уже по-настоящему. 

У Бака в жизни было очень много первых поцелуев, и многие из них он едва ли помнил, потому что это нелепо — хранить воспоминания о поцелуях со случайными партнерами. Но этот Бак точно запомнит, как минимум потому, что он ощущается чертовски правильно, а еще вызывает те глупые бабочки в животе.

Эдди весь ощущается правильно — от чуть колючего к вечеру подбородка до того, как его тело отзывается на прикосновения Бака, и как Бак дрожит уже от его прикосновений. На какой-то миг, когда Эдди впервые коснулся своими губами его, Бак подумал, что они должны сделать все правильно и не спешить, но он чувствует возбуждение Эдди, видит желание в его глазах, когда они ненадолго разрывают поцелуй, и не готов этому противиться. Не потому, что все между ними не важно, а как раз потому, что оно слишком имеет значение, и — черт — они, можно сказать, встречаются пару месяцев. 

— Крис точно не вернется? — спрашивает Бак хриплым и неприлично дрожащим голосом. Он в этот момент стягивает с Эдди футболку, и многозначительное фыркание говорит само за себя, пусть Бак и не видит в этот момент его лица.

— Как ты думаешь, учитывая, что я буквально сказал тебе, что планировал залезть к тебе в штаны? — интересуется Эдди, и Бак с удивлением слышит в его голосе незнакомые до этого нотки — иначе как сучьими он бы их не назвал. 

Бак все-таки бросает его футболку в сторону и выдыхает прямо в приоткрытые губы: 

— Так в себе уверен, да? — и да, эта фраза звучит, будто ее выдернули из дешевого порно, но Бак не может удержаться. Прежде чем тот успевает ответит, Бак чуть прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и Эдди тихо стонет, вжимаясь в него бедрами. 

На них слишком много одежды. Эта мысль, кажется, приходит им в голову одновременно, потому что оба тянутся к штанам друг друга, сталкиваясь руками и ухмыляясь в поцелуй. Это немного похоже на то, что Эдди называет «бардак», но в этот раз, кажется он ничего не имеет против. Бак тем более — Мерлин, Бак был бы не против такого бардака в его жизни на постоянной основе. 

— Спальня, — выдыхает Эдди, когда Бак уже чертовски близок к тому, чтобы повалить его на диван. — Серьезно, давай не испытывать эту рухлядь. 

— Я мог бы...

— Нет, знаешь, я пока не готов к магическим экспериментам в постели, — выдает Эдди с нервным смешком. 

— Хорошо, — Бак гулко сглатывает, когда Эдди поднимается с дивана — вполне себе прочного, в чем вообще проблема, — и, поймав Бака за руку, ведет в единственную комнату в этом доме, где он до этого не был. 

Впрочем, Баку не до интерьера. Потому что Эдди роняет их обоих на кровать, и серьезно — это все, что имеет сейчас для Бака значение. Он хочет изучить все тело Эдди губами, узнать, как он отзывается на прикосновения, и действительно ли он шумный любовник, как Баку почему-то представляется. 

— Когда я говорил, что рассчитывал на такое продолжение вечера, я это и имел в виду, — заявляет Эдди явно чуть более сбивчиво, чем рассчитывал, потому что Бак знает, какими отвлекающими могут быть поцелуи внизу живота и движения языка в пупке и ниже. — Черт, если ты сейчас же не... 

— А ты любишь командовать, да? — ухмыляется Бак, замирая в паре сантиметров от его члена и облизывая губы. Взгляд, который Эдди бросает на него, абсолютно дикий, и Бак даже не удивляется, когда тот рычит:

— Черт тебя побери, Бакли. 

— Не уверен, что в аду выдержат конкуренцию. 

— Бак! 

Бак ухмыляется и, не отрывая от лица Эдди взгляда, проводит языком от основания члена до головки, посасывает ее, и когда с губ Эдди срывается стон — громкий, Мерлин, да, — Бак торжествует. Эдди ругается сквозь зубы, мешая английский с испанским, и — черт, Бак и не подозревал до этого момента, что у него есть какой-то чудной лингвистический кинк. Но вот Эдди сжимает рукой одеяло и ругается, срываясь на испанский, и Бак почти на грани. 

Эдди не шутил, когда говорил, что рассчитывал на вполне конкретный финал этого вечера. И Бак на мгновение задыхается, понимая, что Эдди, черт возьми, готовил себя для него, а Бак ведь даже не был уверен, кто именно окажется сверху, когда они поцеловались. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — замечает Эдди с низкой сексуальной ноткой в голосе, посылая одним этим мурашки вдоль позвоночника Бака.

— В следующий раз я хотел бы видеть, как ты готовишь себя для меня, — срывается с губ Бака.

— А я бы хотел, чтобы ты поучаствовал в процессе, — парирует Эдди и призывно вскидывает бедра. 

И кто Бак вообще такой, чтобы отказываться от подобного приглашения? Тем более что это ощущается таким правильным — быть с Эдди так близко, как только можно, двигаться с ним в унисон и смешивать дыхание в лихорадочных, сбивчивых поцелуях. Эдди громкий ровно настолько, насколько Бак представлял, но в разы порочнее, и от этого голова идет кругом. Бак в гребаном восторге от того, что Эдди доверяет ему настолько, чтобы показать эту свою сторону — совсем не похожую на то, как он ставит себя в быту и на работе. Все, что сейчас происходит между ними, кажется таким искренним, каким не всегда бывает исповедь, и это так восхитительно, что Бак, честно, совсем не может держать себя в руках и контролировать, что он говорит. 

Выдыхать «Я люблю тебя», кончая, — какое-то нелепое клише, но это действительно сильнее Бака, сильнее страха быть в итоге отвергнутым или выяснить, что он все не так понял. 

— Y yo a te, querido, — произносит Эдди через несколько мгновений, и Бак понимает, что вот сейчас — потный, испачканный в сперме, с этим человеком рядом с ним, — он чертовски счастлив.

... Провожать ребенка в Хогвартс первого сентября — совсем не то же самое, что ехать туда самому. Это странно, нервно, чересчур тревожно и заставляет делать глупости. Эдди, например, уже в третий раз говорит Кристоферу, что будет писать ему каждый день несмотря на то, что для этого придется иметь дело с совами, а Бак поправляет: каждую неделю, не чаще. Эдди не согласен, но они так и не поговорили о методах воспитания имени Эвана Бакли, так что Бак в полном праве говорить то, что считает правильным.

Отпускать Кристофера в школу с нюхлем, впрочем, совсем неправильно. Бак уверен на сто тридцать процентов, что это запрещено правилами, но Кристофер смотрел на них с Эдди такими умоляющими глазами этим утром, что едва ли кто-то из них смог бы ему отказать. Тем более что Бак уверен: Эдди только рад избавиться на несколько месяцев от маленького вредителя, от которого бесполезно прятать все блестящие вещи, включая мобильные телефоны.

Кристофер машет им из окна купе, пока нюхль ползает по столу, что-то вынюхивая, и Бак с Эдди могут видеть только его периодически вздергивающийся хвост.

— Готов поспорить, Уизли убежит от него уже через пять минут, — замечает с усмешкой Эдди.

— Ты недооцениваешь Кристофера, — спорит Бак. — Я ставлю на полчаса. Как и на то, что он не попадет на Хаффлпафф. Он слишком сообразительный парень.

— Кто еще его недооценивает, — вскидывает бровь Эдди и машет Кристоферу, потому что поезд гудит, готовясь к отправлению.

Письмо от Кристофера они получают на следующий день, и Бак выиграл в ставке на нюхля, но и проиграл в ставке на факультет. Эдди с ухмылкой требует от него поцелуй в награду, и Бак думает, что в этом споре проиграть изначально было невозможно.


End file.
